Second Promise To The Moon
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Takes place after Vulcanus, Artina, joins their party. Fenrich is especially angry at her presence near the lord and Valvatorez suspects it for being jealousy. He decides to fix that. YAOI LEMON. ValvatorezxFenrich, ValxFen.


**A/N: Hello, HeroineCruor here.  
**

**I was SHOCKED when I saw there was barely any ValvatorezxFenrich upon this site. Yes, I said shocked and I meant shocked. I mean, this pairing is pretty obvious, isn't it? XD And to you fanboys, yes, I'm fully aware that Fenrich is just following his loyal duty to Valvatorez, but you gotta admit it looks a little suspicious :) My brother hates yaoi but even he jokes around Fenrich and Valvatorez being butt buddies and Fenrich is being gay for his lord. I mean, sheesh, guys, have some sense of humor XD**

**However, I decided to help in that section, so I wrote this lemon. (IF MY SIBLINGS FOUND OUT I WROTE THIS I WILL BE IN DEEP SHIT AND THERE WILL BE LOTS OF BLOOD HOLY SHIT OH M GEE), since I'm a ValxFen fan 3**

**And to be honest, I've never actually played Disgaea 4, but I've watched my bro play it and I fell in love with the characters (except Artina, I think she's so annoying and so do my siblings). My favourite characters are Emizel (my sister's as well) and Desco. I'm the only one among our sibling circle that likes Fenrich ;_; I try to convince them that he's a tsundere, like Squidward from Spongebob (note that he's also my favourite character in the show :D), but they still dislike him. Kinda sad :( I don't know what they think of Valvatorez though, but I believe they think he's ok. My sister even said she doesn't understand the fandom's dislike for him, and neither do I. I chose to like him though :)  
**

**If there is anything in this fanfic that doesn't add up with the cannoness, I'm terribly sorry about it ^^'  
**

**Hope you enjoy your pervertness ;D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (if it wasn't obvious already).  
**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

Said person turned to face his loyal servant, with a rather crotchety expression plastered on his pale face.

"Fenrich..." A sudden turn to the right followed as he shut his fists tightly, the same done with his eyes to let the light stay out for a bit. "You seem more sulky than I can remember...is it because of Vulcanus?" The werewolf twitched. The thief angel spoken up in their conversation wasn't very enjoyable to his ears, that instinctively erected vertically by the mention of her name. Uncertain, he bent down his head to let his gaze on his feet, letting this sink in and let them both wait for his justification of a sensible reply.

"How so, my lord? I do not wish for her to make you force her way to your mighty presence. That I think of myself, of course." He spoke with a voice, which he forced himself with every nerve in his body to keep steady. Sounding shaky in front of his lord; it was a situation he didn't even dare to think of, though of the fact it wouldn't be the first time.

Tyrant Valvatorez faced him again, concern and suspicion evident in his gaze. He probably wasn't buying it. "I believe there is more to it than that." He briefly took a step, than another, and then another, towards his servant. The more he took, and the more Fenrich heard every faint thud of each step, the heart of his took up the pace a notch. "You never behaved this way when the others joined our party; each of every time...you would get grumpy, but Vulcanus joining us...that seems like something you simply can't take. You seem somewhat...angry, about this." Valvatorez told with a thick line under the adjective. The werewolf wasn't certain of what his lord was planning, but what he thought, was that his master would approach him and give him a piece of his mind; yell calmly everything on his face and leave him shocked and humiliated, still worth the scold he would be given. He would prepare for his worst.

"You're jealous, aren't you, Fenrich? You see her as a threat." The vampire accused. They stood very close to each other and that was something Fenrich's every nerve and limbs had too much to handle. Sure, it wasn't the first time, but this was something that felt one of a kind. He suddenly felt the air getting hotter; not in the way of being erotic, but in...embarrassment?

What? No way. This is lord Valvatorez. His companion for over 400 years. He should know him better than himself. Just a thought that come to tease him once in a while. Pretty cliché.

"My lord, why should such nonsense be uttered? I told you; I don't want her to interfere within our circle of frie- companions." He quickly changed the last part. "Especially since she's a thief angel, a hypocrite, a scum, a shame to the place she belongs to." Fenrich regretted insulting her so much, but he seemed safe since Valvatorez didn't move a flinch. He looked calm, and somewhat like he already had a reply prepared; as if anything Fenrich said didn't matter.

"What if I don't believe you?" Valvatorez commented and stood a few inches from Fenrich's face. The werewolf tried his best not to blush; he had punished himself in having erotic dreams about his master through these years, something that was taboo for every living that were under orders. Fenrich however, kept his face cold and stiff...at least he tried to.

Valvatorez backed off a few steps again, not letting his gaze slip away from Fenrich, who breathed out by the gesture in relief. "I'm normally careless about your opinions. Although, you seem to have some kind of grudge towards her, and she haven't yet had a chance to act up to this moment. I suspect you think she's an obstacle of some sort."

The werewolf was speechless. He had never, and will never be, entirely sure why he himself chose to be so inconsistent to everything his lord settled. Either jealousy, or just concern? Both seemed legit. As any normal being would, was to grow a rather big attachment to a person one had lived with for centuries. In their situation of them being a vampire and werewolf, Fenrich often believed that it would be a rather abnormal occasion for them. Any difference between them and humans, there was, so he chose to think relationships were too.

Still he couldn't resist the feeling that his attachment to his lord...was abnormal. His tail had stopped moving without a care.

"Pray tell, what is this obstacle you bring up, lord Val?" Fenrich was very wary at this point. There was no idea in his head what his lord was getting at with this discussion. The conclusion that it would be scolding, it seemed to fade out the longer this talk stood out.

Valvatorez noticed his servant's try to follow his loyal duty, but smiled at his failure. He saw without doubt that Fenrich had instantly become uneven. His tail had absently started to wag from left to right, in any way else than joy. However, this was the only expression his servant offered to show, as his face was as blank as ever. But did he notice...some kind of discreet roam about in his eyes?

Valvatorez replied with a smirk, as he approached the werewolf again. The vampire raised a hand, gently placed it on the side Fenrich's revealing chest and let it float over the skin; that was currently raising in degrees. Fenrich was shocked at this point and desperately tried to restrain a moan, failed partly as he accidently let out a faint one. It was still enough for Valvatorez to smirk at.

The lord bent forward, licked the earlobe of Fenrich's with his long pink, vampire tongue and chewed it lightly with his fangs. "You know very well what I refer to." The vampire whispered huskily. That line made Fenrich stop holding back his groans; they seemed to give further add to his pleasure...of his lord tasting his skin.

The vampire pushed his servant back on his bed, then crawled over and sat himself on Fenrich's lap, that was in a current daze to not even give off anything signalling his mental presence. "My lord-" He got cut off by his lord's smash on his lips with his own. The pale hands trailed over Fenrich's abdomen, chest, up the neck, then stopped their journey to cup his cheeks. The servant tried to muffle his gasps; displeasuring his lord was not what he wished to do by invading his personal space. His eyes stayed widened in shock as Valvatorez ran down his hands on Fenrich's back, massaging the base of his tail. When the vampire invaded his mouth with his long, vampirish tongue, Fenrich's eyes began falling half-lidded. He felt the unrecognizable feeling of a mouth in his own; the fangs and the long tongue twirling around his, french kissing him sweetly. It was reluctantly time to stop.

The werewolf softly pushed his lord back, taking a light hold on his shoulders to stare into his crimson eyes, not caring about the line of saliva coming between them as they parted. The vampire didn't want to stop what they were previously doing. "Lord Val, I don't deserve being intimate with you. I shall punish myself for letting you do this..." In an instant, Valvatorez expression changed from lust to pure rage. Before they knew it, Fenrich felt the stingy feeling on his right cheek after the action of his lord, that had delivered a slap on his face. Now, Valvatorez wanted to scold more than anything else.

"Fenrich, what if WANT this?!" The vampire yelled as he pressed his nose onto the werewolf's, seeking eye contact and immediately received his wish. He stopped staring accepting defeat of their staring contest, and let his gaze absently drop on Fenrich's chest. He did not think about how much it had aroused him a minute ago...

The servant remained silent, his eyes staring impatiently at his lord. "Fenrich, there's a difference between following orders and take too much responsibility that's wrong for your own good." The vampire took the tip of his thumb and stuck it in the corner of his mouth, a sign that he wanted to make his servant comprehend how much this hurt him. However, it was not something Fenrich cared to notice.

"I'm your lord, your master, your role model. The duty of mine is to keep you busy with something I wish. During these 400 years, I'm pretty much aware you haven't caught up what a servant is supposed to do, but as you know, I have been too careless to even talk with you about it. But now...I don't want you to be that way." A tilt of his head followed and he looked into Fenrich's yellow eyes, who forced himself to look back at his red ones. "I want you to pleasure me, and I want to pleasure you. As comrades, as friends, as..." A very faint pink hue took space on his cheeks. He swallowed and continued. "Lovers." Fenrich didn't drop his jaw, but damn, was he close to. He definitely didn't expect this to be said to him...by his own lord. And he had waited patiently for 400 years...he finally got to have what he wanted.

But that didn't mean he was going to let himself into egoistic desires.

"My apologies, lord Val. I..." He hesitated before taking one of the vampire's hands in his own, which made Valvatorez give off a light gasp. "I haven't realized...that it hurt you so. Truth to be told, I believed you being ignorant, plus careless to my thoughts towards you. I guess I have just..." He paused to look away. He still felt hot of having his lord sitting on his lap so close to him, all the while pressing onto him. He realized he did that harder the more he spoke, arousing him more with each second. "I guess I have just cared about you too much. After you saved my life and all...I wanted to protect you- ah! from anything that could take you -hnng! away from -ahh...me." Valvatorez tight hug and rolling hips into his lightly with every word he stuttered out, made him feel like a burning fire. The vampire was, once again, running his pale hands over his front being as he rubbed their groins together through their pants. He was smiling and panting. "Thank you, Fenrich. That's all I wanted to hear." He very carefully nipped Fenrich's neck, so not to make it bleed by his sharp fangs. "I know now you care deeply about me..." Another moan emitted from the werewolf's throat as he thrust harder.

They joined their lips in a more frenzied kiss than earlier. Their tongues literally fought each other with the strongest force only to get closer to one another. Thus Valvatorez's tongue being so long, it almost covered Fenrich's by whole, and that made him shiver with delight. Streams of their saliva found their paths down their chins, as they panted for air through their noses.

They pulled away from each other from their wild, sloppy kiss, while the vampire took off his cape and shirt. The werewolf stared at the creation. His lord was flawless; not a single wound or scratch on his body, and the pale colour on his skin made him stand out from other beauty in Hades. And the size of it. Fenrich kinda liked that. The size had changed since he started eating sardines; because of the damn promise he refused to break to Artina. 400 years ago, he had found himself gape at his new lord, how handsome he looked. No, don't get it wrong. Valvatorez still looked kinda good...but now, he looked pretty adorable at the same time. The sight of him caused Fenrich's cock to awake from it's soft state from earlier.

Valvatorez smile was cutely demonic. "Fenrich..." the vampire said with his voice full of lust, as he bent forward and trailed his long tongue across his werewolf's, to him, delicate face. The servant breathed heavily as he worked hard to just spill out one simple word: "Y-yes...?"

His lord took the werewolf's hand, brought it up to his delicate lips, never breaking free from his gaze, as he slowly put in his middle finger in the mouth and gave it a low suck. He freed his tongue and let it playfully dance above the hand's skin, making it all wet and good. Valvatorez's then teased with his tongue tip between the base of the index finger and middle finger, which gave Fenrich as tingle throughout him entirely along with a soft growl. He was more aroused than he thought...this man filled his desires to the fullest.

"I'm your master, right?" The vampire got out. "Yes, you are and will always be." Fenrich responded, trying to stay calm in the situation he was present in. Taking his master by force he wished to, but as a servant that was not for him to decide, so he just sat there and tried his best not to give in for his desires; his master sitting on his lap alone made him almost do just that.

"Then, I demand you to take me." Valvatorez commanded seductively, taking the werewolf's index finger in his mouth again then releasing it with a wet pop.

Fenrich's breath got caught in his throat.

They quickly discarded the rest of their clothing; they were now both nude to have a good look at each other. Of the darkness to judge, it was night and the moonlight now shined brightly on the vampire's pale body through the windows. He laid himself down on the bed and gave Fenrich the puppy dog eyes. The vampire knew he looked adorable and that it sure would turn on his servant a lot. He wasn't mistaken.

Fenrich stared at his lord and swallowed. His own erection called to his attention as he watched his lord's, that sprung free and stood proudly between the legs of said person. Fenrich had definitely not expected this to happen, in fact, it was the least he thought to happen at all. 1% out of 100%. Guess it was that one percent. Permission to obtain his master, his dream came true.

The servant crawled on top of his lord before letting his saliva-coated finger, that the vampire had sucked on, push it's way into the smaller's entrance. Valvatorez bit his lower lip with his fangs to shut out the pain, he tried to relax himself thinking this had to be done before the real thing could be implemented. It helped somewhat, but he still hissed in pain at the thrusts of the finger that burned on the sensitive spots, liking this was out of question. He felt like he was torn apart from the inside. His grip on the taller's arms tightened as he threw his head back on the matress. This just had to take it's toll...he tried to calm himself, repeating this.

Then neither of them would have guessed that thrust, just that one, would have been the one that jabbed the lord's prostate and made him whine in orgasmic surprise.

"There! Hit there again, Fenrich!" He pleaded. His position right now was being submissive, and damn did he love it. He was the mighty lord; that had caused fear in everyone's hearts for over 400 years, that if anyone failed him they would be punished with whatever he felt like. So letting someone dominate over him, it was something he adored for a change.

The werewolf granted his master's wish, gave all his force in that one finger to give a hard push at the prostate. The vampire's eyes rolled back and he rather growled than moaned at the good sensation. "Ahh, yes!" Was the clearest line of them all he had shouted out, while the other were pleasurable grunts and muffles he had proceeded with before yelling out a line at all. That much of a good feeling this was.

Fenrich took out his finger, now his master's entrance stretched out well for him to enter, but just as he was about to do that, Valvatorez did as quick as a little flexible creature flip them over, and wasted no time to approach his servant's dangling cock, breathing heavily. The werewolf felt the warm breath on it, making it twitch. However, he protested. "My lord, I might be missing out what made you feel good, please, let me..." But a sloppy lick on the base of his member made him interrupt himself in a harsh moan. His lord smiled widely at this, before quickly snatching the tip in his mouth and started sucking violently. The blown one couldn't contain his groans. "My lord...!" A sweat bead ran down his forehead, as he quivered in delight, not holding back his noises of pleasure. The vampire's pointy ears erected at every sound, and he loved every each one of them. He loved the fact he was the one giving pleasure to another. It would usually be the other way around; but as he had had enough of that, he couldn't help but return the favor, before pleasure would overcome both of them the next act.

Valvatorez let the tongue on it's own twirl around the stiffness as he stared at Fenrich with his big crimson eyes, letting him know he willingly did this. But as the arousing moment was too much for his servant; he didn't catch up the signal quite well.

"Lord Val, I'm gonna end up in your-" Right then, the signal he had awaited to hear, made him stop abruptly. Fenrich growled at this in both frustration and shock, it was a very cruel thing to do that. But it didn't stand long before his master, sat down on his lap, letting his erection poke inside him. Their moans matched in unison at the sweet, blissful feeling of their connection. Their spines vibrated in all kinds of luscious feelings; arousal, orgasmic, lust, all the synonyms of the not-so-clean words in the vocabulary they could possibly think of.

The perspiration glistened by now, and Fenrich thought he couldn't get enough of the look on his lord; he looked amazingly beautiful like this. Happiness overcome him as he thought of the moment they shared. His tail wagged from side to side as excitement bubbled in his stomach. Valvatorez wrapped his arms around his servant's neck, giving him another one of his sloppy vampirish kisses his servant happily returned. Saliva once again exchanged and kept them connected as they parted, and Fenrich stroked a bang out of the vampire's eyes; so to see the lustful, and wonderful, look in his crimson eyes. His lord arched his back and leaned forward to his loyal companion's ear and whispered, and what he said as well as sounded like, almost brought the werewolf over the edge alone.

"Fenrich, I want you to moan my name." This statement followed him to wildly raise and fall on the other's member, his eyes half-lidded. Fenrich still couldn't believe this was happening; he would have never even dare to think about seeing this erotic image before him, of his lord so desperately trying to find all the spots in him that sent him reeling, a fountain of moans and gasps pouring out of his mouth that left streams of saliva not caring about it because of concentration, perspiration in a fine coat of sweat above his pale, shiny skin. And his moves that gave pleasure to himself as much as to his lord. They both received benefit out of this...as well as...

No, he hesitated to say the word.

The servant took a hold of the vampire's hips, thrusting up to meet him, sending sparks and electricity at every move that was made between them. Valvatorez lent forward to lick his face with his long tongue. "My lord..." "Sshh..." was the reply, as he almost completely closed his eyes while he was close to entirely spilling over the edge of desires. "My name." He gasped at another thrust before huskily whispering the continual. "I want you to moan my name."

The werewolf prepared for another point he should, but found no one. The pleasure was stuck at the same level. So he flipped them over, him on top of Valvatorez as he had better and easier access to his lord's entrance, and this made Valvatorez scream. "Oh yes! Yes! Fuck me, Fenrich!" The werewolf did, for the first time for so long, blush at his partner's outburst. He quickly complied to the vampire's wish as he thrust harder, deeper and swiftlier; increasing the pace of his thrusts. The air was consumed by their screams, especially Valvatorez's as his were louder. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around the werewolf's waist, desperately wanting him to take a journey deeper inside of him.

Fenrich took Valvatorez's hand, intertwining their fingers in a passion of their connection; being so close and melted together they could possibly be. Their grip tightened as they felt the climax coming closer. The vampire thrust his legs back; wanting him to slam into his best spot on the prostate that would make him come. "Ahh, give it to me...F-Fenrich! Nghh...Fuck!" The taller tried his best to thrust with all the force he had. He blushed slightly feeling the vampire's feet stroking his tail gently, it felt amazing. He howled quietly as the tail started to wag from side to side frantically, a sign showing he was insanely aroused by this.

"Ahh...Val, I'm gonna..." The vampire quickly responded. "Me too...wait for me..." Their half-lidded eyes and breathy moans matched up. They stared into each other's eyes, and before they could think, they kissed wildly in a flash. Their lips almost moved violently against each other as the werewolf's tongue invaded the vampire's for once. They growled their species nature as their tongues danced, battled and collided with a burning passion only they could offer to each other. They let their tongues dance in mid-air for a bit as their ears shivered in pure pleasure. They stopped what they were doing as they growled together again. Valvatorez's head fell back on the perspiration-soaked sheet, clenching his teeth as he shut his eyes tightly, and the werewolf took the chance to lick up his neck. "Nghhh...F-Fen..." He could barely process complete words as his brain were in a daze and him being lost in lust...the pounding, their heat, their heartbeat beating wildly as they beat next to each other...there were no words for this feeling. They soon burst into their desires, and what Fenrich saw was something he would never forget. "Let go, my lord...you look so beautiful when you do." The look on Valvatorez's face when he gave in for his climax looked so beautiful, he felt warm in his chest. He never got moved, but this was something hard to resist even for him.

"FENRICH!" The vampire screamed before letting the white liquid squirt out of his member, covering his servant in his love-seed. Valvatorez's happiness couldn't have been more bigger when he heard Fenrich's scream.

"VALVATOREZ!" Fenrich moaned as his man seed filled up his lord's tight walls and the vampire moaned at it right after. They were tangled in a hot, sweaty mass as their lungs worked so hard for gaining air they so much craved after the lack of it. Fenrich pulled out of his companion and hugged his lord rightly, with his big, strong arms. His tail and hair was soaked with their passion and sweat, and they had laid there for a while, but still panted from their orgasm.

The vampire angled his head to look at Fenrich, and smiled. "You...you moaned my name...I will never forget that..." He closed his eyes, making Fenrich think he had fallen asleep, but he realized he had been wrong when the vampire shot open his eyes again. "Fenrich, can you make me...another promise to the moon?" The question had come out in effort, as they were still blissful for what they had gone through. Fenrich raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And what is that, my lord?" He asked politely, but he still panted heavily. It caused his lord to smile even wider. "I want you to promise me..." He quickly hovered himself above his servant, whose eyes widened in surprise. "...that when we make love again, I want you to moan my name when you let go. You sound so wonderful when you do..." He yawned and snuggled into his chest. Fenrich sighed content, but was still stunned. He noted a thing, and it was that Valvatorez hadn't said "if" but "when". Which meant his lord wanted them to keep on with this. The werewolf couldn't remember himself being so happy in his life before.

He noticed his lord, his master overall and forever, had fallen asleep, and that face was so angelic and cute that he had to blink away tears, but he failed partly, as a tear ran down his cheek. Frankly, anything that had to do with his lord made him touched, and finally thought to admit it to himself by now.

Eventually, he fell asleep as well, but before he did, he looked at the moon outside the window, and thought to himself, as he felt the vibration on his chest of his lord's slow breathing:

"I promise to moan your full name, Valvatorez, whenever you let go. All is for my lord. I love you always forever, lord...Valvatorez."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I think it could've been better though TT_TT I think I rushed it because I wanted to finish it before the new year, 2013 :3  
**

**The review button looks kinda sexy, doesn't it?  
**


End file.
